Tohru's Curse
by pnai-87
Summary: Tohru hides a secret. A secret that is linked with the zodiac curse. At the end of the year the curse will be broken, but at what cost to everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly through the curtains of her window just after dawn. Tohru opened her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her. Rather than wait for it to pass she tried to stand up. As soon as her feet touched the floor her knees buckled. It was as if heavy weights pulled her down. Breathing became very difficult. _Get to the door_, she thought over and over, crawling across the room, but each inch she gained took so much of her strength. By the time she had reached the door and had it open, her body gave out.

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo woke to the incessant ring of his alarm clock. "Alright already," he muttered switching it off, wondering why he even set the damn thing in the first place. _Who would want to wake up to annoying cheerful beeping? _When he got out of bed to search for his clothes a cold chill crept up his neck. _What the hell?_

As he dressed he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, "It's nothing, just an open window or something," Except, he had the same feeling the day they told him his mother was dead. _Tohru!_ In his hurry to get to her, he tripped. That's when he saw her hand lying limply out her door. Fear gripped him. "Tohru?" He bent to feel for a pulse. It wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but at least it was there.

She stirred a little under his hand. "K­-Kyo-kun?"

He sighed with relief. "Remember what I said that last time you were sick?" he said tightly. He picked her up, careful to be gentle. "You work yourself to the bone, you worry yourself sick, you don't eat enough…it's a wonder you haven't died yet."

He set her in bed and tucked the covers around her. "What'll we do if something ever happens to you?" He hadn't meant to say that. A light flush appeared on his cheeks.

She smiled, "I'm not dying, Kyo-kun. I'm just having a slow start. Give me a few minutes and I'll make breakfast,"

That did it. "No! You are sick, Tohru! That means no school, work, or chores for you at all! You're going to stay in that bed and rest until you're better!"

"Why are you yelling so early?" Yuki asked from behind. "Surely even a stupid cat knows enough not to make noise when everyone is asleep."

"Shut-up, you damn rat!" Kyo snapped, "Tohru is sick and she thinks she can save the world when she can't even stand up!"

She sighed as Yuki came to her side, looking concerned. "I've worried you now. I'm always worrying both of you. Why can't I just­ —"

"It's alright, Honda-san. Yes, we do worry about you, but only because we care for you so much," he gave in to the urge to stroke her cheek. She was too tired to be embarrassed. "Don't worry about us, we'll manage,"

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to starve. Doesn't take a genius to make toast or scramble eggs," Kyo kneeled in front of her so their eyes met," someone's gotta take care of you."

Tohru felt tears sting her eyes. _I don't deserve them_. "You are both so good to me," she whispered, "I really should tell you…" They waited for her to finish but she had already fallen asleep.

(-)(-)(-)

"Eh? What's this?" Shigure rubbed his eyes," Kyo, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said sharply, "She's sick and you and rat boy would probably burn the house down." He scraped the last of the eggs onto a plate and set it next to the toast on the table.

"Kyo?" Yuki popped his head through the doorway "Do you think I should call Uotani-san and Hana-Jima-san? Or would we rather face them at school?"

Kyo pictured how her friends would react if he told them that Tohru was sick and grimaced. "Call them. There's no way in hell, I'm going to tell wave girl that we let her best friend get sick," Yuki nodded. It really wasn't a pleasant thought.

Shigure stared at him as Yuki went back to the phone.

"What?!" Kyo demanded,"What are you staring at?!"

Shigure smiled, "It's good to know that you two can set aside your differences to care for the one you love."

"Don't get used to it," he grumbled," I'll hate that rat until I'm dead and buried."

He picked up the food tray and headed up the stairs.

_Will you? Or will that be yet another thing she changes,_ Shigure wondered.

(-)(-)(-)

"Tohru?" he tapped on the door before letting himself in. "I've brought you some breakfast. Do you feel like eating?" He hated seeing her looking so…lost. Even more, he hated not being able to do anything.

She was already sitting up, but looking very pale. "It's terrible, Kyo-kun," she said weakly, "It's like my whole body is being slowly drained," The fact that she didn't even attempt to put on a brave face, showed just how bad it was.

"Here," he picked up the spoon and brought the soup to her lips. Slowly, she sipped it up. "This is just a cold. Normal. You'll be okay after a few days' rest." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. He was scared as hell. _Not her. Please not her. I can't lose her, too._

As if reading his thoughts she caught his hand in hers. "Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for this," He raised his eyes to hers. Even now she understood. Even now she didn't blame him. "This isn't your fault. I'm sick because of…something else."

He wished he could believe her. But he was the cat. A cursed monster who brought nothing but misfortune to all those around him. A monster that had no right to love. And even that, he couldn't control. He loved her. Even though he'd never say the words she'll get hurt anyway. As he was pulling his hand away her grip tightened.

"Kyo-kun, I'm glad you're here," he blinked at her. "Thank you, for taking such good care of me. It means so much that we can just be together. I hope you believe that." He didn't know what to say to that. He set the bowl on her bedside table and got up to leave.

"Tohru," she turned her head toward him. "When you're with me, I think maybe I'm not so cursed after all." She smiled.

Her smile faded when he shut the door behind him. _What am I going to do? I need to tell them, but how can I without worrying them or becoming a burden? Even now I can feel the spirits inside me fighting. Why me? Why can't I be strong enough to deal with this? _Tohru closed her eyes against the weightiness of her problems. She didn't open them again for three days.

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki came home from school with the familiar heaviness in his chest. He had come to recognize it as despair, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Since she had come to live with them he felt that he had become strong enough to rise above it, but he wasn't strong enough to protect her from the Sohma Curse.

He went up to her room and set the bouquet of flowers with the dozens of others. "Any change?" he asked.

"No, still the same," Kyo replied.

Normally Kyo would have said something to express his hatred for Yuki and Yuki would have fully expressed his disgust for Kyo but…They both looked at the seemingly lifeless Tohru. Their concern for her was stronger than their hatred of each other. The silent truce between them would stand until she was up and about again.

"Has Hatori found anything new?" Kyo rested his forehead on his arms.

"He's still looking," Yuki stared blankly out the window. "Has everyone been by?"

"Yeah. Most likely the whole damn family will be over for dinner." Kyo thought about cooking. It would almost be a challenge to see if he could make enough food in time. _Looks like take-out again._ "You know, it's almost like she's one of us. Everyone cares about her enough."

"Except Akito. He's made it clear how he feels about Honda-san,"

Kyo sighed. "So in the end—"

"It's still our fault," Yuki finished.

"Kyo—" Shigure stopped and shook his head. "It's so strange seeing you two get along. Kazuma-san is downstairs. He says he needs to talk to you," Without another word Kyo got up and followed him.

Yuki looked down at Tohru. Her face was so pale and her skin was cold as ice. Yet she was still almost too beautiful to bear.

Maybe it would be better if Hatori suppressed her memories. That would be the most ideal way to protect her, save her pain.

"_If my memories are erased please, will you still be my friend?" _She had asked once.

Yuki clenched his fists. It was a mistake letting himself get so attached. Just thinking about the possibility of his life without her in it brought on a staggering pain to his chest. "Honda-san, what do I do?" he knelt in front of her and took her hand. "Do I tell you what I've been so desperately trying to hide or do I let you go and live a normal life?" He kissed her knuckles and sighed, "I wish you'd wake. We need you. Please come back to us soon."

(-)(-)(-)

"That girl just keeps getting more and more amazing," Kazuma mused as the house began to fill with Sohmas. "I don't imagine Akito would be at all pleased by this,"

Kyo shrugged. "Shishou, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Kazuma took a moment to find the right words. He looked at the young man who had come to mean everything to him. His troublesome son. "Kyo, if your father were willing to work things out, someday would you give him a chance?"

Kyo thought about it before shaking his head, "No. I can't. He means nothing to me now. To tell you the truth, I've always wished you were my real father, Shishou." He lowered his eyes, his stomach tightening into knots. He was about to be given a great shock or a great disappointment. Was Shishou leaving again? Was he being taken out of the dojo? Did Akito—

Shishou smiled warmly, touched. He clasped his shoulders. "I talked with him today." Kyo braced himself. "He has agreed to let me adopt you," Shishou watched Kyo's face for reaction. He looked stunned and…torn.

"Shishou…I…I need some time to think about this," He looked up to Tohru's window, "I'm not saying that I don't want to, it's just—" Shishou nodded, understanding. "We can talk about it later. I hope you know though, it's your decision and I won't love you any less for it. Now, I think I'll go check in on Tohru-kun."

Kyo stayed outside for another moment. More than anything he wanted a family. Now he was being given a chance at one. Did he dare risk their lives for a reason as selfish as his happiness?

(-)(-)(-)

As her body lay nearly lifeless on the bed, Tohru found herself in a barren wasteland. The sky was dark with gloom, shadows shifted about her and a distinct air of hopelessness wafted around. Was she dead?

A tap on the shoulder had her turning. She came face to face with…herself. But for the black garb it wore and almost colorless darkened eyes, she could have been looking into a mirror.

"_Tohru Honda, by law of the sprit world I must destroy you to possess your body_," the most expressionless voice disturbed Tohru.

"Um…a-and then what?"

It stared down at her. "_I doubt you'll last long enough to find out_." It snapped her wrist together and straightened her arms, pushing them forward. An invisible wave came crashing into Tohru, sending her flying.

(-)(-)(-)

On the bed Tohru jerked, Hatori pulled back in surprise. "Honda-chan?" The young girl still lay motionless.

"Is she okay, Hari?" Momiji asked, anxiously. "Will Tohru open her eyes soon?"

Hatori wanted to comfort him. He looked at the others and wanted to erase the looks of sadness and grief. All he could give them was the truth. "Physically, there's nothing wrong with her. Whatever is ailing her is coming from her spirit."

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru stared in shock. She slowly got to her feet. That hurt. It was like being severely beating with one hit.

"_Hmm, I am impressed. You were able to rise. Your will is stronger than I thought. That will only make this all the more painful for those you leave behind_." It came running at Tohru, hands moving back and forth, clawing the air. If the first wave was painful each little one she sent at her was twice as horrible. Tohru cried out in pain. She lay on the ground, trembling and weak. _I should just give up. She is much stronger than I am and I'm sure she could handle my life better. _Flashes of the Sohmas ran through her mind. The first time she saw Kyo smile, the first time she made Yuki laugh and so many precious others. She couldn't bear giving them up, not without a fight.

It loomed over her like a hawk with its prey in sight. "_Goodbye, Tohru Honda_," it said, clicking her wrist together intending to finish the job. A bright light shone around Tohru. The wave bounced off the light as simply as a pebble bouncing off a brick wall.

On wobbly knees Tohru stood up. "I'm sorry. I can't let you win."

"_Those waves should have killed you_," she tried another set. "I_ don't understand. What is happening_?" she sank to her knees in despair. "_I have failed, and now many souls will continue to suffer for it_."

"Who will suffer?" Tohru asked. "What would you have done had you possessed my body?"

"_I am a guardian_," it said bleakly. "_I'm to protect the ones in your life that need me the most. Beyond that I do not know. We all forget what we once knew each time we are reborn. But what does that matter to you? You have won the right to free yourself and banish a spirit." _The guardian went on down on one knee and lowered its head.

"What do you mean? Banish you how? I don't understand."

It looked up at her through miserable eyes. "_One being cannot house two spirits. One of us must go. I have lost and therefore I must be punished. I cannot fight a purely good soul_."

Tohru smiled gently and took her hands. "Let's compromise."

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo walked into Tohru's very crowded room. Practically all the Juunishi were there taking vigil. Hiro, Kisa and Momiji sat at the foot of the bed. Haru and Yuki leaned against the wall behind them. Ayame, Shigure and Shishou talked quietly in front of her closet. While Hatori sat in a chair at her bedside. All they could do was wait. It was almost funny. Three years ago, the only time they'd come together like this was on New Years. A whole family of almost complete strangers. Then, this girl falls into their lives, changing everything. It was beginning to look more and more like fate. She had come to mean so much to all of them, that not even the fear of God would keep them away at a time like this.

Suddenly Tohru began to glow. Her body gave off a white light that shone just as brightly as the moon outside. As worried as they were, and as frightening as the sight was, it gave them a sense of comfort. She would be all right. They could feel it.

Tohru's eyes fluttered opened. "Mmm…"

Hatori leaned over to her "You're awake, Honda-chan."

She bolted up in alarm. "Eh?!" She blinked when Kisa and Momiji launched themselves at her, both sobbing. "Kisa-kun? Momiji-kun? What's wrong?" As they continued to cry into her blouse she looked at the others. "You're all here. Why? What's going on?" She was confused by the looks of relief and worry on their faces. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Hatori said, grimly.

"Three days?" she repeated. Understanding set into here eyes as she tried to sooth the crying children in her arms. "Oh, come now. I'm all right. Please, don't cry anymore. I would never leave you that way." She rocked them until they quieted. "I must have worried you. I'm so sorry." She looked up when no one said anything. "What is it? What's wrong?" Their gaze dropped to Momiji, who still had his arms around Tohru.

"Uh…um…would someone please explain this to me?"

Momiji let go for a moment, looked down at his fully clothed human form and with a laugh of delight hugged Tohru.

"One more mystery of the Sohma curse," Haru muttered.

Tohru caught a glimpse at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh, it's so late. I have to make dinner for everyone," She made to get up, but Hatori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't expect us to just let you go back to work, do you?"

"B-but—"

"Don't even think about it, Tohru." Kyo told her.

Tohru sighed. "So much for my dream of being steady and dependable."

That raised a chuckle around the room.

"Hey, you were glowing earlier," Hiro commented, "what was that about?"

"Eh? Glowing? Hiro-chan, what do you mean?"

"It was a very bright light." Haru said. "It was strangely comforting."

"Hmm…I wonder if…"Hatori began, but thought better of it. _It's not possible_. "No, never mind. I'm sure it was a trick of the light or something. Honda-chan, are you hungry?"

As if on cue her stomach grumbled. "Yes, have you all eaten yet?"

Yuki looked out the window. "The delivery boy is downstairs. Why don't we eat up here?"

"Excellent idea, little brother, but first I really must give Tohru a hug to fully express my relief that she is all right," Ayame ran toward her, arms outstretched.

Kyo and Yuki punched him, albeit littler harder than usual.

Tohru looked around the room. They had all come to mean so much to her already, she didn't think it was possible to love them any more. But they took the time off their own lives to watch over her, to worry over her and to take care of her. They really were such kind, wonderful people. She felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. She couldn't tell them. Not yet. They'll only worry even more. When the time was right she would tell them her secret, until then it would be best if she didn't say anything.

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru snuck downstairs when everyone was asleep. After sleeping for three days, she had all this stored energy. Maybe, they had left something to be cleaned. She looked over the state of the kitchen. They obviously tried to keep everything tidy, but there was still a mountain of dishes by the sink. She smiled, pleased to have a job to do. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She noticed that they were almost out of dishwashing soap, and made a mental note to buy some. As she was drying the last plate, she felt a shift in the wind.

"Hello, Isuzu-san" she said.

Rin had just walked in, and looked up in surprise. Tohru smiled at her.

"You don't look sick," she said with her usual scowl.

"I'm feeling much better now. What about you? I didn't know they let you out of the hospital."

"They didn't." There was no way she was going to admit that she was worried.

"Ah, well, since you're here, would you like something to eat? I think I still have some left-over jelly." She made to go check, but Rin grabbed her wrist.

"I heard that you were unconscious for three days, and now here you are, up and about like nothing was ever wrong. With the way they were hovering the last time I was here, I can't believe those three actually let you. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Tohru saw the concern Rin was stubbornly trying to hide. "Yes, I suppose I was asleep for three days. If Kyo-kun and the others knew I was down here, they'd make me go upstairs and probably spend another three days in bed. I didn't want to worry them any more. But, Isuzu-san," She put a hand on top of hers. "I know exactly what's happening to me, so please believe that is has nothing at all to do with any of you."

"Fine, it's not our fault," if nothing else Rin counted on Tohru to tell her the truth, no matter what it was. She snatched her hand away. "So, what is happening to you?"

"I wonder, would you believe me?" she studied the older girl's face, "Do you trust me enough to believe me?"

"

Please," she scoffed, "You couldn't lie if your life depended on it,"

"Thank you,"

"It wasn't a compliment!" she snapped, impatiently.

Tohru was silent for a moment, before saying, "Alright, Rin. What would you say if I told you I was cursed?"

(-)(-)(-)


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru holds a secret. A secret linked to the Zodiac Curse. Soon the curse will be broken, but at what cost to everyone?

Chapter Two

Rin took in what Tohru had told her on the way back to the hospital. If it was true then there really was a way to lift the curse. She was almost afraid to hope. She ignored the orderly that demanded to know where she went.

She stared down the nurse that stood between her and her bed. She knew they were all a little afraid of her, and she preferred it that way.

"Home," she said finally, "I went home."

"Oh, and where's that? The main house?"

Rin didn't answer. She took off her shoes and slipped into bed. Was Shigure's house home? No. Home was wherever _she_ was. She tried to keep her distance, but there was something about Tohru. You couldn't help but like her and want to be around her. She had a soothing affect on everyone. Rin looked out the window. _Soon_. With Tohru's help she'd be able to break the curse and free Haru. She had to believe that. She wasn't alone, not anymore.

(-)(-)(-)

"I still don't think you should go to school today, Honda-san," Yuki said, for the fifth time. Tohru smiled, and adjusted his tie.

"At least don't go to work tonight," Kyo told her. "We don't need you fainting again,"

She slipped into her sweater and went over her mental checklist. Did she forget anything?

"Are you even listening, Tohru?" Kyo demanded.

She looked up from her bag. "It's heartwarming. The fact that both of you are worrying about me so much. Thank you, for taking such good care of me," She straightened. "I promise to be careful. Okay?"

They sighed. _There's really no stopping her_, they thought

"Shigure-san, we're going to school, now," Tohru said.

Shigure placed a hand on her head. "Take it easy today, okay Tohru?"

Her smile warmed. But he ruined the fatherly gesture by saying, "I want my future bride to stay healthy."

She blushed and Yuki and Kyo glowered at him. They left him rubbing the large lump on his head.

"I must be so behind," she said, cheerfully, "How was the test in Calculus, Kyo-kun? Was it hard?"

"No, everything was pretty much on the review sheet."

"Oh, that's good. And Yuki-kun, did we start anything new in Chemistry?"

"Not really, you haven't missed much, Honda-san"

"Still, I hate missing school. Ah, there's Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I'm going to go say hi."

They watched the two girls embrace her. She seems fine, but…

"She's hiding something," Kyo said.

"Yes, you'd almost think that nothing was wrong," Yuki mused grimly.

"She'll tell us eventually." Kyo decided.

"She usually does," He agreed.

They frowned at each other. Were they getting along?

"Hey!" Uotani called. "You guys just gonna stand there all day, or what?" The five made their way to school, unaware of the strange events awaiting them.

(-)(-)(-)

The moment Yuki step foot on school ground, he registered that people were staring, more than usual. Everyday, for as long as he could remember, the girls and some of the boys, would gaze at him when he walked through the halls. He had just learned to ignore them, but this was different. Their attentions seemed to be focused on Tohru.

"Whoa, it's Tohru Honda. Was she always so—"

"Hey, yeah, there's something different about her. Do you think I—"

"As if, she is so out of our league."

"Grrr. Now, the witch has cast her spell over the other boys in school."

Upon, hearing this, Yuki stopped abruptly. _Honda-san?_ He turned so quickly that Tohru almost bumped into him.

"Oh, Yuki-kun. Are you alright?" She peered up at him intently, "Did you forget something?"

He must have been hearing things. He smiled reassuringly. "No, I'm fine, Honda-san. Can I walk you to class?"

She blushed and nodded eagerly.

"Did you see that, Minami-senpai?" a girl demanded, furiously. "The witch is—Yuki-kun just—"

"Yes, Mio-kun, I saw. The wonderful Prince Yuki smiled at the witch and very kindly offered to take her ugly scheming persons to class," Minami clenched her fists as she watched them walk away together. "As President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, I will do all that it takes to get her away from him,"

"It won't be easy. Yuki-kun is very protective of her already. And her friends will do anything to keep anyone from hurting her. Anything short of a boyfriend would be—"

Mio bumped into Minami. She had stopped in her tracks and turned to stare delightedly at her. "That's it! We'll bribe someone to go out with the witch. Her fickleness will show Yuki what a vain and shallow creature she is and she'll be so preoccupied with her new boyfriend that she'll forget all about Yuki. Ha! We must find someone suitable for the witch!"

Hana-jima closed her locker. _So the Yuki Sohma fan club meant to make things difficult for Tohru-kun did they?_ The two girls were talking excitedly down the hall. _Find someone to keep Tohru away from Yuki Sohma. Well, two can play that game._ She sent them violent denpai waves and walked away as they ran screaming in the opposite direction.

(-)(-)(-)

"Honda?"

Tohru looked back from the window. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Can you answer the question on the board?" Mayuko knew she was spacing out and couldn't possible give an answer. She had to learn to pay—

"Seven," Tohru said, unblinkingly.

_Huh_? Mayuko looked at the board and mentally did the calculations.

"Yes…very good" _How the hell did she do that?_

Tohru stood up. "Sensei, may I be excused?"

"What? Oh, sure," she said absently, assuming she was just going to the bathroom. _Was it drugs? Was there a drug that could turn a ditz into a genius? Where could she get some?_

Tohru breezed out of the room, moments later Kyo and Uotani saw her walk off school property.

"Where the hell does she think she's going?" Kyo demanded. "We gotta follow her,"

"Relax, she'll be back," Uo assured him.

"How do you know?"

She handed him the note Tohru passed her.

Don't worry. I'll be back at lunch. There's something that I have to take care of. –Tohru 

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru crossed the street to the middles school. She didn't know what possessed her to come here, but it was important. A feeling. A very persistent feeling had been poking at her all through class.

The students were all outside. Some were eating, some were talking, and others were playing games. A bolt of nostalgia struck her. They were nearing their last year. Even now she missed the simplicity of just sitting in the sun, talking with her friends, not having to worrying about anything. She sighed. _Enjoy it while it lasts_, she thought silently.

Then the feeling kicked in. Panic, fear, urgency. Tohru ran across the grounds, letting her mind's eye lead. She went to the far side of the school. She ducked behind a tree, so they wouldn't see her.

Three boys had a girl cornered against the wall. It was…Kisa! She sat on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest, and her shoulders trembling. Her first instinct was to go to her, but something held her back.

"Get up, Kisa-chan," she said softly. "Stand up to them."

Though she was too far for Kisa to have possible heard, she looked up and met Tohru's eyes. She blinked in confusion, and then a determined look set over her face. She stood up, fist clenched. She stuck her face close to the tallest boy. The boy backed up, surprised. Kisa's mouth was moving. After a moment, he lowered his head, a light shade of pink on his face. She turned to say something to the other boys. They also backed away from her, hands upturned in surrender. Tohru smiled when Kisa put her hands on her hips. Her little tiger could take care of herself. When the boys ran off, Tohru turned to leave.

"Onee-chan," the girl threw herself at Tohru. Tohru spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you, Kisa-kun."

"I was so nervous. Inside I was trembling, but a part of me was just so…angry. I couldn't take it anymore." She babbled as they walked back to the front side of the school. "I've known those kids since kindergarten. For so long they've been teasing me. But I stood up to them didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Tohru squeezed her hand. "And more importantly. You gained their respect." She bent her neck and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later, Kisa-kun."

Tohru had just turned around when, Hiro burst open the school doors. His eyes saw Kisa first, and they softened, then they narrowed again when they saw her. "What is she doing here?" He demanded.

Tohru waved to him and made her way back to school.

_Stupid woman_! Hiro thought. _I'll pay her a visit later._

(-)(-)(-)

Hiro waited in the office building for Tohru. He checked his watch impatiently. _It's been half an hour already. When will that stupid woman show up? It was time she knew her place_. He turned his head to the sound of footsteps. "It's about time!" He said. " You're one of those girls aren't you? Speed, thought, whatever. Slow. Slow. Slow! I can't stand-—" He broke off when Tohru ruffled his hair.

"Hello, Hiro-chan," She smiled." If you're here to talk to me, you'll have to do so while I work. Three days is a lot to make up for."

Hiro fumed silently as he followed her. "What were you doing at my school?" He demanded. Kisa was smiling more in class and it bothered him that this girl had done something to cause it.

"Hmm? Nothing really. Just visiting Kisa." Tohru unlocked the supply closet and took out her cleaning cart.

"So, you just do whatever you want whenever you want? You skip class often on these selfish whims? I don't think you're a very good influence on Kisa. Pretty soon she'll be skipping class just to go do whatever she wants. She'll never graduate. All because of you."

"Hiro-chan, we really need to work on this habit of yours of taking out your frustrations on others."

He stared blankly at her. "Kisa-kun doesn't give her love sparingly." She said, wiping down the tables of the conference room, "You shouldn't be afraid that she would give less to you than she would to other." She replaced the bags in each trash container, "You want to protect her, be the only one to make her happy and that's only natural for anyone in love. But you need to accept that she has to learn to protect herself and find happiness for herself first. Before she can be anything to you, she must be something to herself." He hopped up on the counter when she took out her mop, "She needs friends. There are some things she could never explain to you, things you wouldn't know how to understand. You'd be a selfish brat, Hiro-chan, if you tried to force her to love you and only you."

Hiro clenched his firsts. _What did she know about it? She didn't know what it was like to see the one you love suffer because of you_. But in his heart, he knew that what she was saying was true. "But don't think for a moment that you should give up on yourself." He looked up at her, confused. She smiled "I still see the prince in you. Despite the smart mouth and the tough guy act, you are a good person and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "There, finished with this floor."

Hiro was stunned at how sparkly she had made the dull tile flooring. "Why do you do all this by yourself? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"I won't be living with Shigure forever. I need to save up so I can buy my own place and stop being such a nuisance. Besides, there's this pride of knowing you did good by working hard." She smiled, "So, do you plan on sticking around while I work or don't you have to be at the dojo about now?"

"I…" try as he might Hiro couldn't think of a thing to say. He hopped off the table and ran out. The point of coming was to make that stupid woman spend less time with Kisa, but somehow she had known what was bothering him all along and even more surprisingly she had comforted_. I guess that's why Kisa and everybody like her. She'd even gotten Rin on her side_. "Maybe she's the one."

"Who is?" Kisa asked, greeting him at the gate.

"No one." He hesitated before taking her hand on his.

They both reddened, but smiled shyly at each other.

"Yo! Lovebirds, practice starts now!" Kyo yelled from the dojo, rolling his eyes as the couple came in hand-in-hand.

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru stepped out of the building at around eleven. She smiled when she saw Yuki waiting for her across the street.

"Hello, Honda-san," he said, straightening.

"Yuki-kun. Have you been here long? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting,"

"I've only just got here," he assured her.

They walked in silence for a while, taking in the peacefulness of the city as it slowed down.

"Hiro came to see me today," she said.

"Oh, he didn't say anything to offend you did he?" Hiro tended to do that.

"No, not at all. In fact I think we've come to an understanding." She remembered how thrown he'd looked earlier. "He still has some growing up to do, but I believe he'll be as wonderful a prince as you." She giggled a little when he flushed.

Yuki didn't know what to make of the secret smile on her face. She cocked her head to one side and looked up at him intently. He shifted when she began to search his eyes in concern. "Honda-san? What is it?"

"Yuki-kun…" she hesitated, looking for the right words, then changed here mind, "nothing. It's nothing, Yuki-kun."

"Something is troubling you, Honda-san. What is it?" He reached for her hand and twined his fingers through hers. He did it so often that she didn't blush anymore.

"Yuki-kun, what would you do if you were free?"

He blinked not expecting that question. "You mean free of the curse?"

She shook her head. "I mean, if you had the freedom to go after you heart's desire. Be that a dream or an idea or a wish. Where would you go?"

Yuki never really had any hope of the curse ever being lifted. He had long ago resigned himself to the fate of the juunishi. It had always seemed foolish, almost painful to think otherwise, but when she was around there were more possibilities than he was taught to see. "To tell you the truth I don't really know. I've never been much of a dreamer. What would you have me do, Honda-san?"

"Hmm…I want you to build a life where you can be happy doing something you love. Maybe own a…flower shop. Meet someone as wonderful as you are, raise a family and grow old together. During your last few years I want you to be able to look back and never regret a moment. That's what I want for you, Yuki-kun. Curse or no curse, you'll always have the freedom to live your life on your own terms and no one can take that from you, ever."

Overwhelmed, Yuki pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Honda-san" he murmured into her hair. _For everything_, he added silently.

(-)(-)(-)

"Quiet, everyone! This meeting of the Prince Yuki fan club is now in session," Mio-san said. She looked at her clipboard and called off the names of each member.

"Now, second-year representative Lyni Satomi-chan," Minami waited for the girl to come to the front of the room. "Share to the members what you saw."

"I-I can't." She said, her voice quivering.

Mio and Minami swooped down on her. "Are you or are you not a member of this club?"

"Y-yes." she stammered, crying.

"Did you or did you not vow to protect the beautiful Prince?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then it is your duty to tell us what you have witnessed." They stared at her with cold, unyielding eyes.

"Alright!" She cried, caving. She took a deep breather. "Yesterday after school, I saw Sohma-kun and that Tohru Honda-san walking together."

A unified gasp of outrage filled the room. "Let her finish," Mio ordered.

"And-and then Sohma-kun…h-he reached for her hand," her voice broke, "Honda-san smiled, she didn't blush or stammer or anything. She didn't try to pull away at all."

"Of course she wouldn't. It would be an honor to hold hands with the wonderful Prince Yuki." One member said.

"But he had the softest look in his eyes when he looked at her," she sighed, at the memory, "as if he'd be content to never look away. Every girl dreams her whole life for a boy to look at her like that. Honda-san has no idea how lucky she is."

"That's enough, Satomi-chan!" Minami snapped, refusing to accept it.

"We can still save him from the witch," Mio said, vehemently. "Has anyone come up with a name? A boy that can sweep Honda-san off her feet? A boy so perfect for her that even the Prince can't compete? A boy—" She was cut off by the knock on the window.

A boy stood outside, eyes on Mio. Everyone turned as she went to open in. "We happen to be in the middle of a meeting," she said, her voice cold. "If there's anyone here you need to speak to it will have to..." she trailed off as he reached out to cup her face.

"You've been in there all day," he said, softly. "Let me take you away." He pulled back and held out his hand. Mio looked at Minami-san. If she went with him she might never be allowed back. She looked back at him and took his hand. So be it.

Minami stared, shocked, as her vice president slipped through the window frame and walked away. "Senpai, Sohma-kun looked at Honda-san just like that boy looked at Mio-senpai," Satomi said, "Senpai, what will we do?"

Minami clenched her fists. "Divide yourselves by grade and write down the names of every boy in your class. We aren't leaving until we've narrowed our search." As the girls scrambled to organize themselves Minami was seized by grim determination. The difference between Mio-chan and Honda-san was that Mio returned the strange boy's affection, while Honda-san was far too slow to see the way Yuki looked at her. There was still hope.

"Senpai, we have one," a girl called in triumph, hours later.

-Minami looked at the picture they had found and smiled. "Yes. Good work, girls. He is perfect. Honda-san won't know what hit her."

The orange-haired boy scowled back at her in the photograph.

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo waited for Shishou in the empty dojo. Practice was over and everyone had already gone home. He, however, still had something to learn.

"Kyo-kun?"

He turned to see Tohru slip off her shoes.

"Tohru? What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I've asked her to come. Find a spot by the wall, Tohru-kun," Shishou said.

"Shishou," Kyo hissed, "I don't want her here," He watched Tohru tuck her feet beneath her skirt, take out her books and settle down to study. "She'll distract me."

"Exactly." Shishou smiled when Kyo reddened. "You aren't one to fight in cold concentration, Kyo, and it's nearly impossible for you to win when you are angry. My theory is that your body doesn't need you to tell it how to move. I want you to concentrate on Tohru. Lose yourself in the memories you have with her. From the first moment you met. Think of only her."

Kyo thought back to how shy he was with her and how mean he acted because of it. The shock of seeing her for the first time after hearing so much from her mother… she was just like her, too. He could always talk to her and she was more than willing to drop everything and listen. He'd yelled at her, made her cry, and she'd even seen his true form and still she was there for him. He didn't deserve her, but he'd be damned if he let Akito or anyone else take her out of his life, not without a fight.

"Kyo!" Shishou shouted, snapping him from his thoughts.

Kyo blinked. Shishou was on the ground gasping. He raised his foot from his throat and helped him up. "Shishou? Are you okay?" Kyo was confused. Had he even moved? He wasn't tired at all and training with Shishou usually left him more than a little sore. What just happened?

Shishou smiled. "I feel like I've been hit by a train. Twice." He laughed at the mixture of confusion and horror on Kyo's face. "But this is wonderful, Kyo."

"I could have killed you."

"Yes, but we'll work on that. The point is that you fought and won by only thinking of the one thing that makes you happy. She's good for you, Kyo. She's not only healed you, she made you stronger. We'll work on your unconscious control and you'll be ready. I'm so proud of you."

He shifted, pleased, but embarrassed. "I would be nothing without you, Shishou."

Shishou smiled and ruffled his hair. "We'll pick up again tomorrow." He looked to the wall. "It seems Tohru has fallen asleep. Why don't you take her home?" He watched as Kyo went to wake her. _One day, Kyo, you will be free to tell her how you feel. One day, Tohru-kun, you will understand how much you've done for this family, whether or not you lift the curse. And on that day we will all be free of the shroud of darkness that has loomed above us for so long._

(-)(-)(-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tohru hummed a soft ballad as she cleaned up after breakfast. Kyo had gone for his morning run, Yuki went to school for student council and Shigure was hold up in his study working. Much as she loved them, it was nice having these moments on her own.

She stood on the porch and took in the view. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. She could see the lake as it shimmered in the sun; feel the breeze as it wafted through the trees, and sense all too clearly the pain it had seen over the years.

What was this new feeling? Why was it that suddenly she was so sensitive to them? She thought back to when she left school to see Kisa. Since then, there had been several incidents where a feeling had taken her out of class to calm a black Haru or a raging Rin or an angry Hiro. She could tell when one of them was close by; even now she could feel Yuki and Kyo coming closer and closer to her. What was going on? She had to find out.

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki and Kyo arrived home at the same time to find no trace of Tohru.

"Hey, Shigure! Where's Tohru?" Kyo demanded, throwing open his study door.

"Tohru? Isn't she downstairs?"

"I wouldn't be asking then would I?" He snapped, trying to hide the beginnings of panic.

"It's not like Honda-san to just leave without telling us. Maybe she left a note." Yuki went to check the counter and sure enough there was a note scrawled on it.

I've gone to the library. Lunch is in the fridge. I'll be back soon –Tohru 

"What could she have to research?" Shigure wondered, aloud. "Could it be that she's really gone on a date? With a… lover?" Shigure's eyes danced with glee as Kyo glowered and Yuki stiffened. He smiled when they stormed out of the house. "It just keeps getting easier and easier." He mused. Tohru had definitely been acting strange, but considering how much he was using her he could forgive her a secret or two. It would all be worth it in time.

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo was trying to convince himself that Tohru was fine. She wasn't in danger and she wasn't with another guy. It was stupid for him to worry, but he didn't slow his stride for one moment.

Running slightly ahead of him, Yuki was thinking along the same lines. He didn't understand why he had become so increasingly anxious whenever she wasn't around. Every time she wasn't within his sight he felt like he would never see her again. It was ridiculous, but he didn't slow either.

They burst through the library doors, ignoring the protests of the old crone behind the desk. Rather than look all over the large library for her they went straight to the legends and mythology section. There she was, sitting cross-legged on the floor with piles of books and dusty parchment paper spread about her. Somehow they knew she'd be there.

She looked up at them from the old manuscripts she was reading.

"Hello," she smiled, her warm affectionate smile. "I left a note. Is anything wrong? It seems you both ran all the way here."

They collapsed on either side of her, chests heaving.

"What…what are you doing?" Kyo asked trying to catch his breath. "I have the same classes as you so this can't be for school."

"Uh, no this isn't for school. It's um…" she trailed off as Yuki examined one. He looked at her in surprise. "Honda-san, what is this? _The Guardian of the Zodiac_…I've never heard this one." He read the various titles off the array of books she had piled.

"What's with the sudden interest in fairy tales?" Kyo asked. He raised an eyebrow as she just shrugged and attempted to pick up everything. "Do you plan on bringing all this home?"

"Only a few of them. I could come back for the rest tomorrow." They watched as she struggled to carry three books at once. Kyo and Yuki each took one and helped her put away the rest.

They walked home in comfortable silence. Every once in awhile Tohru would stop and gaze up at the sky. They wondered what she was looking for but didn't ask.

Shigure gave a silent sigh of relief when they arrived. "Ah, here they are now. You get to meet Tohru for yourself." A woman stood there with him. Her hair pulled in a tight bun, her suit neatly pressed

She looked over Kyo and then Yuki, apparently displeased by what she saw. "Kyo Sohma. I heard you have something of a violent temper. Tell me, have you ever taken out your aggression on Honda-san?"

Kyo growled. "Not that it's any of your business, but I would never hurt Tohru!"

She scoffed, "I also heard, you were there when her mother died. Don't tell me you had nothing to do with that either." She turned to address Yuki. "Yuki Sohma. I have been told nothing but great things about you, at first."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

"Oh yes, and I cannot believe anyone would be as perfect. I happen to come across a young lady you had rejected. She and many others seem to think you have a superiority complex. Do you think perhaps, that you can treat Honda-san in such a manner? I won't allow it."

She turned her look of disdain upon Shigure. "It's obvious to me that this is not a suitable environment for Honda-san. Not only is she living under the same roof with three men, without a chaperone, but she's also made to work like some sort of maid on top of school work and her part time job. It's unseemly! Shame on you three for not treating her as she deserves."

Kyo and Yuki glowered at her.

Tohru placed a hand on their arms. It was a small gesture really, but it soothed.

"With all due respect, I'm the one that has lived with them for three years. I think I know more about them than your sources. They are my family and no amount of authority gives you the right to talk this way. You will apologize." Shigure smiled. Kyo and Yuki stared, transfixed. Tohru was angry. Very angry. The fire in her eyes was slightly frightening and strangely fascinating.

Suddenly the woman changed. Her expression warmed and her face softened into a smile. "I am terribly sorry." To everyone astonishment she bowed to Kyo. "I should have had more faith in Honda-san's judgment."

_What's with her?_ Kyo wondered.

"Um, who exactly are you?" Yuki asked curiously.

" My name is Eyva Tamagachi. I am Honda-san's lawyer."

"Ah, Tamagachi-san. Did you say lawyer?" Was Tohru being sued for something?

She nodded. "I was her great-grand-mother's lawyer for fifteen years. She named you as her heir in her will. She died sometime ago, but it has taken me this long to find you. Would you mind if I talked with you privately?" Tohru led her to the kitchen and gestured for her to sit. "I'm sorry, Honda-san, for speaking ill of your family. I didn't realize how dear they are to you."

"Blood doesn't count for everything." Tohru poured some tea and handed her a cup. "I love them." She said it so simply that Tamagachi-san didn't doubt her sincerity.

"Do you plan on living here until you marry?"

Tohru blushed. "Oh, no. After graduation I will work full time and then hopefully move back into my mom's old apartment."

Tamagachi-san's eyes sparkled. "She left you a very generous sum." She named a figure that made the Sohma fortune look like small change. Tohru's eyes widened and her face went pale. "I-I…um surely you've made a mistake. That can't be mine. I am far from being the oldest on either side of my family. Surely one of them deserves it far more."

"There is also a large mansion with a good dozen servants included in the inheritance." She added, thinking to entice her to acceptance. "They are keeping the place tidy for you."

"I don't understand. I've never even met my great-grandmother. Why would she give her life's work to a complete stranger?"

The more Tohru refused the fortune being handed to her, the more Tamagachi-san came to see how deserving she was of it. "Enough, Honda-san. It's yours." She went quiet for a moment before commenting. "She did the same thing."

Tohru turned her head back to her. "Your grandmother used to always look up at the sky. As if she was looking for something. She never told me what, but I have a feeling you know. She chose you for a reason, Honda-san. Her last words were, "Make sure she doesn't fail." I don't have a clue what she meant." She sighed. "In any case, here's my card." She handed Tohru her business card. "Call me when you want to deal with your inheritance or when you want access to funds."

Tohru sat in the kitchen long after she left. She pressed her thumb and forefinger to her temples. It was all so complicated. Everything. She needed to think. She needed to clear her head.

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo found her on the roof. Her knees drawn to her chest, her head tilted up. He stood there for a moment. He wanted to cement her face into his memories. He only had a little time left to be near her.

"Kyo?"

He gave a start. She turned her head to smile at him. "Come, Kyo-kun. Watch the stars with me."

He sat beside her. "What's so special about the stars? You see the same ones all the time."

"I think that the stars hold secrets and if you listen carefully you can hear them."

He felt something pull at his mind. _It was time she knew_, he acknowledge to himself.

"Tohru, there's something I have to tell you," he took her hand, had to have that contact. "Akito…Akito will lock me away after graduation. It is the fate of the cat to be confined. Until I die." He braced himself. If she ever left his side, now would be the time.

Tohru laced her fingers through his. "Who decided it had to be like that?"

She asked it so calmly, he wasn't sure she fully grasped what he was telling her. "It's always been like that. I bear the brunt of the curse. My existence is based on other's sacrifices. I don't deserve to breath the same air as everyone." He looked away from her for a moment. "I've often wished my mother had killed me before I was born." Her hand went limp in his and her face had gone pale. Seeing the look on her face he let go and stood up. He would not have her pity.

"Kyo-kun," She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What has he done to you, Kyo-kun?" He stood stiff while she held him, but she didn't let go. "Now, it's my turn to tell you something." She put a hand to his face and looked into his eyes. "No matter how much I cry or wish I could fix things, I could never feel sorry for you. Despite all the painful things of your past, I admire the man you've become. I wouldn't change you, not at all." She beamed at the stunned look on his face and held him closer. This time, he returned her embrace. _What did I do to deserve you? How am I going to handle leaving you?_ "Kyo-kun,"

"Hmm…?"

"Your mother gave birth to you because she loved you. The love of another is the reason any of us exist. I'm glad you exist, Kyo-kun."

They stood there that way for a very long time. Each totally unaware of the bond that now glowed between them.

(-)(-)(-)

The next morning, Shigure was up unusually early.

"Good morning everyone." He said cheerfully. "Breakfast smell wonderful, Tohru."

"Thank you, Shigure-san." She smiled, passing him a plate.

"What's going on, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Yuki. I decided to get an early start on my deadline, that's all." He jumped when the telephone rang. "I wonder who that could be." He ran to the pick up the phone.

"That dog, is acting stranger than usual." Kyo remarked.

Tohru giggled. "His editor hasn't spoken to him in weeks. She's got a new boyfriend. Shigure-san is so worried that he's working on his book day and night. He's met three deadlines in the past week." They grinned sharing in the joke.

Their smiles faded, however, when Shigure came in looking grim. "What's wrong, Shigure-san?"

"That was the main house. Akito wants to see you after school today, Tohru. You are to go alone." There was no denying the worry in his voice. They looked at Tohru. It was her call.

"Alright. I go see Akito-san right after school." She finished her plate and picked up the dishes. Kyo and Yuki followed her into the kitchen.

"Tohru, Akito doesn't like you. This won't be a social visit."

"Honda-san, I don't think it would be safe for you to go."

"Akito-san, is not a monster," She said, as she began to wash the dishes. "I'm sure I'll be back in one piece."

"Have you forgotten the last time Akito spoke with you?" Shigure asked.

The scratch on her cheek had never completely healed. "I understand that you three are worried for me. I know Akito doesn't like me, there's even a good chance that he hates me, but," She turned to face them. "I'm not afraid of him. He can hit, he can scream at me, and he can make me cry, but he will not break me. I'll go see him after school, and be back in time to make dinner."

They were taken aback by her resolve.

"Has she always been this stubborn?" Kyo wondered.

"In her quiet little way. I guess there's no stopping you, Tohru." Shigure conceded.

"Just, promise to be careful, Honda-san."

"I promise. Now, we will be late for school if we don't leave soon."

Shigure watched them leave. Everything was falling nicely into place. Now, for Mii-san…

(-)(-)(-)

Haru glanced up from his book. He had asked to be left alone today. "Tohru-nee?" What was she doing here?

"Hello, Hatsuharu-kun. You didn't come to school today, so I decided to deliver this to you, here."

He stared at the brightly colored parcel in her hands. "What is this, Tohru-nee?"

"Happy Birthday, Hatsuharu-kun," She smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Did you forget? Shigure-san said to invite you over. We'll have a feast in honor of you 17th birthday."

"But, Tohru-nee…How did you get inside?"

"Oh, Akito-san asked to see me. I have to go now, but I'll see you later." She set the parcel on his table and left.

_To see Akito…this can't be good_. He followed her. Akito will not hurt Tohru-nee.

(-)(-)(-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello, Honda-san. I'm glad you arrived safely." Akito said, softly.

"Are you well, Akito-san?" The genuine concern in her voice annoyed Akito, but she knew better than to let it show.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Honda-san. That isn't the reason you are here." Akito crossed the room to where Tohru knelt. _Such an ugly girl_, she thought in disdain. She smiled and stroked Tohru's hair. "Have I been kind to you, Honda-san? Letting you live among the juunishi? Are you happy?"

"Yes, Akito-san. You have been very generous."

"I'm glad you think so. Tell me, is it true? Are you really looking for a way to break the curse? Why would you do something like that? As I've told you before, our way of life is different from yours. We share a bond of blood. To anyone who tries to destroy something so sacred deserves to be punished, don't you agree?"

"I am no longer looking for a way to break the curse, Akito-san."

Akito laughed, "I'm glad. It would have been a futile endeavor." She pulled the ribbons from her hair and ran her fingers through its length, keeping her actions gentle. "How long do you plan on burdening us, Honda-san? Your presence is very troublesome."

"Until my presence is no longer necessary."

Akito's hand stilled. "What a cryptic answer. Kindly, tell me what you mean."

"From the moment I began living there, it felt…right. As if I belonged. They have given me so much. Now, I have the chance to repay them. When I graduate Akito-san, I will definitely be moving out of Shigure-san's house."

That should have been enough to satisfy her, but…there was just something about this girl.

"I feel you are mistaken about something, Honda-san. We do not need you. Not in the least. You are an outsider and you can never belong." She tilted Tohru's head up and was enraged to see the small smile in her eyes. "Insolent girl!" She slapped her with a force that threw her backwards. "You little bitch. You have gotten conceited. Did you forget that I have the power to have your memories erased? To have memories of _you_ suppressed? "

"You can have every memory I have ever had taken away and that wouldn't change anything." She replied.

"What a terribly rude girl. You really are a monster aren't you? I'd be justified in eliminating you," Akito walked to the window. "Taking away your memories would solve everyone's problems. Having you in their lives will only hurt them. Especially Yuki and Kyo." She turned and smiled suddenly. "Tell me, have you chosen yet?"

"Chosen?"

"Oh, you haven't notice have you? Dear girl, Yuki and Kyo are both quiet fond of you. Dare I say they are in love with you?" Akito could see that she had struck a nerve. "What will you do, Honda-san? Either way someone gets hurt. If you chose Kyo, Yuki would be devastated. If you chose Yuki, it would destroy Kyo. I would not consent to any sort of tie between either of you. You should know, Honda-san. No good comes from falling in love with a juunishi. Poor Kana lost her mind. Kyo's mother paid with her life. Momiji's mother was the only smart one. She voluntarily gave up her son, before he destroyed her. Every time, they begin to love someone more than their god, damnation befalls them. That is why they will love me and only me."

"Is that what you want, Akito-san? That they be forced to love you?" Tohru could not think of anything more heartbreaking. "Is that enough for you?"

Akito heard the pity in her voice. "Do you want to save me too, Honda-san?" She snickered.

"Love is a gift, Akito-san. How can you be content with less?" The moment she saw tears, Akito snapped. She gripped Tohru by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You think you understand so much! Tell me then! If their love for me is so lacking, what's to be done about it?" She threw her to the ground. "They live for me. They should be honored. But no! And you…who are you to them? You are just this strange girl…this stray whom they have attached themselves to! You should not be a threat. You should have run from them long ago, but you stayed. Accepting what would disgust or frighten others, and they love you for it. If I ordered one of them to kill you, they would hide you. They would go against me—" She was cut off when Haru burst through the doors.

"That's enough, Akito-san." He said, violently fighting to restrain his black side. "It's time for Tohru-nee to go home."

Akito slid on a mask of indifference. "Thank you for coming, Honda-san. Escort her outside, Haru-kun." She turned to the window.

"It's never too late, Akito-san," Tohru said. She bowed, and followed Haru out.

When they had cleared the main gates, Haru asked, "Are you alright, Tohru-nee?"

Tohru tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you to worry over anything Akito-san said. Our problems have—"

"Nothing to do with me? That's not going to work anymore, Haru-kun." She stiffened suddenly, and cocked her head. After a moment she relaxed.

"Tohru-nee?" He said, questioningly.

"Is it true?" she said, more to herself. She drew her brows together. "Haru-kun, Akito-san said that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun…but it-it couldn't be. Could it? They've only ever treated me like…" She shook her head at herself. "I'm being silly. I'm sorry, Haru-kun. It's your birthday!" She began speaking cheerfully, as if nothing was ever wrong. Haru wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

Yuki and Kyo sat on the steps of the house waiting for them. They stood up when they saw Tohru.

She could see that they had worried. "Tohru…are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"Honda-san, did he…" Yuki trailed off when he saw the bruises on her neck.

"He hit me, screamed at me and made me cry," she smiled, softly, "but I'm still here."

_Whole and completely unshakable_, they thought with pride as she went inside.

"You staying for dinner, Haru?"

Haru shook his head. "There's somewhere I have to be."

"She might not want to see you," Yuki warned

"I know. I just need to see her. Maybe watch her sleep for awhile." He added in an afterthought. "Tell Tohru-nee, "Thank you" for my gift. It was very kind of her."

He was walking away before they could ask what he meant.

(-) (-) (-)

"What is it, Tohru?" Kyo demanded, finally. She'd been too quiet and had avoided eye contact all through dinner.

"Akito-san did upset you. What did he say, Honda-san?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Really." Her voice lacked conviction.

"You're a bad liar, Tohru." Kyo told her.

She smiled a little at that. "Yes, I know." She turned to look at them. They stood in the kitchen, the moonlight shining through the window. Whether or not what Akito said was true, she still loved them and nothing would change that. "I know it bothers you when I don't speak my mind, but I…I just can't talk about it now."

Yuki hated that Akito had gotten to her, but didn't push. "Honda-san," He crossed his arms. "Just so you know. We aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, that's what families do. You're pretty much stuck with us. Someone's got to watch out for you." Kyo said.

It was their way of telling her that, if nothing else, she had them. Suddenly, she no longer felt so lost. She gave them a genuine smile with that eyes spoke of more gratitude than she could ever express. She crossed the room, stood on her toes and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, murmuring. "Thank you." Yuki smiled. Kyo flushed.

(-) (-) (-)

Late that night, Tohru quietly slipped out of the house and got into the car waiting for her. As the car drove away, she looked back at the house that had been her home and thought of people that had been her family. _Please forgive me. This is for the best._

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Shigure looked around. If he didn't know better he would have though it was New Years. All the Juunishi were in his living room, even Kureno. He hadn't called anyone, but it was as if they had already known she was gone.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. Shigure, put in the video tape." Hatori said.

Shigure cradled the video in his hands and sighed dramatically. "After three years of her love and affection, our little flower leaves in the dead of night, leaving only this little black box." He made to kiss it when Yuki snatched it from him.

"You really are an idiot," Yuki told him, and popped it into the player.

The first thing they saw was Tohru's bedroom wall. "Oh, I hope I'm doing this right," she said anxiously, before slipping into view. "Hello, everyone," she smiled her warm affectionate smile. "By now, you would have already noticed my absence and gathered to Shigure-san's house. And Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun have probably been all over town looking for me. I'm so very sorry for worrying you and for not saying good-bye properly. I owe you all an explanation,"

"Damn straight," Kyo muttered, the others understood his sentiment.

"For many months now I'm sure you must have sensed that I've hiding something. I hope you aren't too angry with me. It seemed vital that I not say anything. Our story begins many years ago, before the first age of the Zodiac." She picked up a book and read directly from it. "A young traveler was passing through a village, when he noticed a child crying at the steps of her home. When he asked what was wrong she told him her mother was dying and they had no money to send for a doctor. The man had learned some healing on his travels, so he mixed some herbs and saved the woman, then he taught her to sew and to hunt so she her and daughter could either sell cloth or hunt for what they needed. Well, word of his kindness spread throughout the village and soon everyone was coming to him for help. He never asked for anything in return, he always helped because of the simple joy it brought him. God was so impressed with his humble benevolence that he granted him the gift of immortality, so he could forever take care of the villagers. And he did. He was called the Guardian of the Zodiac for the twelve families of the village. For many years he tended to them until he met the demise of every man." She smiled sadly. "He fell in love. So deeply in love that he forgot his duty to his people. God was very angry. He cursed the man for his selfishness. He lost the woman he loved and his immortality. It said that when the man died his spirit roamed the world trying to right his wrongs." She closed the book and set it down on her desk. "There is a part of the story that few know about. According to legend, the spirit of the Guardian of the Zodiac roams freely. He does not. He must look for free and pure souls to possess and each time that that person dies, he is reborn. The last to house him was my great-grandmother." She lowered her head as tears began to fall. "Now, he lives in me." She swiped at her eyes and put on a smile. "This is why you can hug me without transforming. This means that I am destined to break the curse. I have gone to my great-grandmother's estate to take care of my inheritance and look for answers. I will be back in time to graduate. I am sorry I could not tell you all this in person and that I did not have the courage to say good-bye." Then she gave them a real smile. "I will miss you all very much. Please take care and try not to worry about me." She blew a kiss at the camera and walked out of view. Seconds later the camera went off.

No one said a word throughout the video and they remained silent as they went their separate ways. As different as they all were, they all thought the same thing. _If she truly is coming back, then why do I feel this sense of loss? As if she took away every last vestige of her presence._

That feeling of bereavement wasn't something Tohru had intended. She didn't realize how much a part of their lives she was and she didn't know of the pain she was causing them with her absence. She thought only that distance was vital. A few months should do it.

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki tossed and turned in bed as dreams of his past tormented him. _He was six years old again. He lay in corner of his black, soundless room, curled up in a tight ball. Tears soaked his face as the echoes of Akito's last visit rang in his head._

_He went very still at the sound of footsteps approaching his door. Hoping they would just pass, he curled himself in tighter. His heart sank as the door handle turned. "No more," he murmured. "Please, no more. I'll be good. I promise."_

_A gentle voice answered him. "Yuki-kun." He looked up. It was a lady. An angel? A brown-eyed angel?_

"_I've come to bring you home, Yuki-kun." _

_He knew this lady. It was— "H-Honda-san?" She bent to pick him up. She held him close as she walked out of the room. _

"_We must hurry or Akito will catch us." He said burrowing into the crook of her neck. _

"_He will not stop us, Yuki-kun. Not if you don't let him."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes." She walked down the hall and descended the steps. "You have always been strong enough to leave this place."_

"_But…Akito will punish me. I am to always be by his side. He might hurt you, Honda-san. He says things…cold, dark things… he will not let me—" _

_As if sensing his panic building, she rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shh…it's alright. Everything will be okay. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." He believed her. _

_They cleared the main gates. It was dark outside, but the sun would rise soon. _

"_I love you, Yuki-kun. Never forget that." She whispered._

_A warm feeling spread in his chest. "You will always be with me, won't you Honda-san? Even when I can't see you?"_

_She smiled. "That's right." When they reached the house on the hill the sun peeked over the horizon. "Welcome home, Yuki-kun."_

Yuki's eyes flew open, started. He looked around. He was in his own bedroom. He made for the door before he remembered. Tohru had left them months ago. He checked his clock. _2:30_ it read. He sighed and made his way downstairs.

(-)(-)(-)

_Kyo came home from the dojo exhausted. As soon as he stepped inside his ears were assaulted by a flurry of noise. In the living room two young boys were have a tug-of-war over the remote. In the hallway, he saw a little girl sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. She appeared to be sucking on her hair. When she spotted Kyo, she walked up to him and quietly raised her arms._

_He stared at her. She couldn't have been more than three years old. She looked just like Tohru only with…orange hair. "Um, what?"_

_Brows furrowed, she raised her arms higher. "Y-You want me to pick you up, is that it?" _

_She nodded. How was he supposed to hold such a fragile looking thing? _

_The boys in the living room dropped the remote and came running over._

"_Dad!" One shouted._

"_Papa!" Shouted the other._

_Twins. But for the brown hair, it was like seeing himself at eight years old. They were both talking at once._

"_Dad! Dad! Today at school there was a—"_

"_Papa, I got to feed the—"_

"…_and there was blood all over the—"_

"…_but Jini-senpai killed it by—"_

_Meanwhile, the little girl, tired of being ignored, climbed up his leg and somehow ended up in his arms. She laid her orange head on his shoulder._

"_My goodness, your father just got home and already you're telling him the lore and gore of your day." Said a voice from behind. Kyo turned. Tohru smiled, that same smile he had missed seeing everyday._

"_Welcome home, Kyo-kun." Then, to his astonishment, she kissed him._

_Kyo felt his face heat. When she pulled away she laughed. "Eight years and three children, and you act like it's our first kiss."_

_The boys made gagging noises and burst into giggles._

"_Wash up for dinner you two," Tohru told them._

"_But, Mom," they protested simultaneously._

"_Last one back from washing, doesn't get any desserts." She announced. They took off._

"_That means you too, young lady." Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be lowered to the ground and walked slowly in the direction her brothers took._

_Kyo caught sight of the wedding band on Tohru's left hand and its partner on his own. He and Tohru were…married? They had a family?_

"_Now, where were we?" There was a slight purr in her voice. She slipped her arms around him and kissed him longer and deeper. _The passion in the kiss jolted him from sleep. Blushing slightly he looked out the window. _It can't be pass two _he thought. _Damn it! _ He rubbed a hand over his face. _She's been gone for months, when was this going to get easier? _He was almost used to the pang in his chest whenever he thought of her, but the dreams…the dreams made him hope for things he had no business hoping for. He sighed, there was no way he'd get any sleep now.

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru sat at the window of her great-grandmother's mansion. It had enough rooms to house the entire population of Japan. The décor spoke of elegance and history. The view was breathtaking, and everyone who tended to the mansion was so kind to her. But…it wasn't home and they were not family. She sighed. _I miss them._ It had been six months. They had no idea where she was, had not heard from her at all and all attempts to find her had stopped. _So, when can I go back?_ She asked herself. _I mustn't be selfish. I must go back when it's time, not when I can't bear to stay away any longer._ She looked up the sky. _Soon._

(-)(-)(-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As he did everyday, Yuki stopped by the office on his morning patrol. He checked his box for any messages. The older ladies smiled kindly at him. "Have a nice day, Sohma-san."

He nodded, absently, not noticing the grins they shot at each other. It has been nearly a year since they discovered she had left. He had only learned that she was having all her work sent to her. _"I'll be back in time to graduate,"_ she had said. She hadn't so much as written or called. He wondered if he'd ever see her again.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. He saw a form running down the hall, but he was too far to make out whom it was. Class had started ten minutes ago. "Excuse me," he called. The girl stopped. "You should be in class. Do you have a hall pass?" He asked politely. The girl slowly turned to face him, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't."

Yuki stared in shock. "Honda-san?"

With a laugh of delight Tohru threw her arms around him. "Yuki-kun!"

When the shock faded, elation followed. They both laughed when he swung her around. "Honda-san." He brought her down, and held her close.

"Yuki-kun?" She stiffened, questioning.

"Just for a little while. It's been so long since I last held you. I've missed you, Honda-san." He murmured in her hair.

A gasp of outrage had them jumping apart.

Minami, Mio and Motoko came striding determinedly in their direction.

"Yuki, I believe the student council meeting is starting," Motoko told him, eyes on Tohru. "The other officers are waiting for you."

"Oh, alright. I'll just escort Honda-san to class."

"That's alright, Yuki. I'm sure we can take her," Minami said, also glaring at Tohru.

He hesitate, leaving her with them didn't sit well with him. "Go ahead, Yuki-kun. I'll be fine." Her eyes told him that she wasn't afraid of them. _Well, if she can take on Akito…_

"So, Tohru, you've been away," Mio commented, when Yuki was out of hearing distance. "Pity, you had to come back."

Since Hana-Jima wasn't around to send poisonous waves at them, now was their chance.

Tohru smiled. "You three don't like me. Haven't liked me since I started being friends with Yuki-kun. It seems there's something you've been waiting to say."

"Yes, there is," Minami glared at her with pure hatred. How dare she! Yuki had never allowed anyone in his arms before. What makes _her_ so special? "You little…witch! I am so sick of you throwing yourself at Yuki. He only feels sorry for you, but enough is enough!"

"You have gotten so conceited." Mio interjected. "Yuki-kun is so kind as to hang out with you, and now you act like you're his girlfriend. We will not stand for this!"

"I've often wondered." Tohru said, quietly. "Do you like Yuki-kun?"

"We love him," Mio said with conviction.

"We are angry because you dared to force yourself on Yuki." Minami said, clenching her fists. "Soiling his innocents…you've got some nerve."

It suddenly dawned on her. "You are angry because I am friends with Yuki-kun. It frustrates you that he allows me that close."

"Keep your distance." Minami snapped. "Yuki will never love you. You will only embarrass him and—"

"Mio. Minami. I would like to speak with Honda-san privately, if you don't mind." Motoko said.

They left them, but not before shooting daggers at Tohru.

Tohru sighed. _Well, I can't please everyone_. "So, Minagawa-senpai, have you come back to visit?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, I have decided to stay a little while and help my family with the store." She studied Tohru, the girl she had despised for so long.

"I've never seen that look on his face." She said quietly.

Tohru looked questioningly at the older girl.

"When Yuki was holding you…that look of complete love…you have no idea how lucky you are. Many girls long for a boy to look at them that way, especially someone like Yuki. I…I think you are good for him. He has change since you became a part of his life. He has grown. Thank you, Tohru Honda. Thank you for everything you've done."

Tohru turned red. "B-But I didn't do anything."

_You don't realize it, _Motoko thought. "Anyway, I apologize for Mio and Minami. Never mind that they both have boyfriends of their own… I can't promise to have the Prince Yuki fan club leave you alone, as I am no longer president, but I will try to have them give you less grief." _This I can do for Yuki_.

Motoko gestured into the classroom. "Welcome back, Honda-san."

(-)(-)(-)

"Kyo?" Kazuma had begun to worry. When Kyo wasn't on the roof he was training, he ate almost nothing and hardly ever slept. "It's dinner time."

Kyo gazed out as the sunset, his eyes seeing nothing. "I'm not hungry, Shishou."

"Kyo, if you don't eat you will be in no condition to compete," He plopped down beside him. "You need your strength. I am worried about you."

"I know, it's just…"

"You miss Tohru-kun?"

Kyo sighed. "It's been months and we haven't heard from her. I'm starting to think that maybe she won't be coming back. After all, she's rich now. She probably has a big house, and lots of people to take care of her. She's doubtlessly very happy. What would she need us for?" _What would she need me for?_

"Surely, you know her better than that. More than likely she is lonely and perhaps a little intimidated by everything. Money doesn't mean happiness, especially for someone like Tohru-kun." Kazuma went quiet for a moment. "Doesn't she know how you feel?"

Kyo laughed a little. "No, I haven't told her." _I'm not sure I ever will,_ he added, silently.

"Hmm…" Kazuma stood up, "Well, it's time for dinner."

"Ah, Shishou, you didn't happen to feel like you could cook did you?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Not this night, my son. Actually a friend has come by to cook for us. She's in the kitchen if you want to meet her."

Kyo gave him a puzzled look before making his way down to the kitchen. _Since when did any of his friends know how to cook?_

He froze when he realized who their guest was. "T-Tohru?" His throat tightened when she turned.

She smiled. "Hello, Kyo-kun."

Tohru shifted nervously as he only continued to stare. _Perhaps I shouldn't have come right away,_ she reflected. "You weren't at school today and Shigure-san told me that you were staying here for awhile and I…" She trailed off when he reached out to touch her.

_She feels so real, but then she felt so real in the dreams, too._ Kyo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hello, Tohru."

She was confused by look in eyes. Hope, doubt and something she couldn't name. "Are you alright, Kyo-kun? There are dark circles under your eyes and…"

"I haven't been able to sleep for awhile and I guess I haven't been eating as much as I should."

_Something isn't right_. "Kyo-kun…" She took a step toward him and reached up to touch his face. She tiptoed to peer into his eyes, but blinked when he jumped away.

"No!" He shouted. "I can't take this anymore! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Tohru pulled back, confused.

"It's bad enough that's she's gone, why do you have to torture me with her face? I hate dreaming about her, when she's never coming back! How can I make these dreams stop?"

Understanding sank in. "Kyo-kun," She cupped his face gently. "Open your eyes and look at me, Kyo-kun." He did, and for the first time in what seemed like eternity, he saw her.

"T-Tohru?" His voice was softer this time, staggered by so many emotions.

Tears stung her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. _Oh, how I've miss you, Kyo-kun._

"Where the hell have you been, you dope?" He smiled in her hair, his throat tight. "Damn, I've missed you." It felt so good…after so many months it felt so good to finally hold her.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Dinner is burning."

They ate what they could salvage, which wasn't much, but it was Kyo's first decent meal in a long time. All through dinner, Kyo caught Tohru staring at him. She would always blush and look away only to do it again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kazuma said. "The annual Sohma tournament is this Saturday, Tohru-kun. All the separate dojos join at the main dojo to compete. Usually only the Sohmas attend, but I think I can sneak you in."

For a split second, sadness darkened her face and then it was gone. "Oh, that's wonderful. I'd love to go…but are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all, I'm sure your presence would be most welcome."

Kyo and Tohru flushed. Kazuma beamed. _Perhaps a spring wedding,_ he mused.

(-)(-)(-)

"The view is as beautiful here as it is at home." Tohru said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it is." Kyo said, his gaze on her.

They sat on the roof on a bright, starlit night. _It's like she never left,_ he thought.

"Are you looking forward to the tournament tomorrow, Kyo-kun?"

He shrugged. "I've been training for months. It's my last chance to finally beat that damn rat."

She wanted to tell him that he didn't need to beat Yuki to prove his worth, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't believe her. Still, she had to give him…something. "Kyo-kun, tomorrow, everything will change. Whether or not, you beat Yuki-kun, this will probably be our last peaceful night together. I'd like to…promise myself to you." To her surprise, she didn't blush, she didn't stutter, she was completely steady.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo hoped to God she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking. He couldn't deal with her in his dreams how would he deal with himself now?

"Promise myself to you." She looked up at the stars. She had done a lot of thinking in her time away. "I promise you my heart. It's not much, but it's all I have that's really mine to give."

He blinked, stunned at the sudden warmth that washed over him. "Tohru… why would you give me something like that?"

She just smiled. She had chosen.

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo took a moment to clear his head. The tournament had been going on since early that morning and he had managed to stay in long enough to face Yuki. The next match would decide his fate. He was looking absently in the spectator's bleachers when Momiji's voice rang out. "Kyo! You've done so well today. How do you feel?"

Kyo shrugged. "What do you care? It's not like—" He caught himself. "Considering I just fought nonstop since five this morning, I think I'm in pretty good shape. What about you?"

Momiji blinked and then smiled. "I lost my last bout, but I'd been having fun. You've been fighting differently today. You haven't lost once. What's your secret?"

Kyo thought about it. "When a man has something to fight for, nothing can really stop him." Their eyes both drifted to where Tohru sat. "Anyway, my match with Yuki is about to start."

"Oh, that's right. Good luck, Kyo."

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru was on edge. She had watched them fight all day. She cringed each time one of them took a blow. Each time they fell she knew they would get up, but something told her that the day would not end well.

Now it was the last match. Kyo stood on one side of the room and Yuki stood on the other. She saw Akito stand from her seat and walk over to Yuki. She was too far to hear what she was saying, but her eyes didn't stray. Yuki's face went pale and his eyes took on a wary haze. Akito smiled and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Moments later, she returned to her seat and gave her approval for the bout to start.

Yuki struck first. He moved like lightning across the room, taking hold of Kyo's arm to throw him. Kyo pulled out of his grip and flipped him to the ground. Yuki jerked to his feet and crouched to kick Kyo's legs out from beneath him. Kyo caught his foot and threw Yuki a good three feet away. The crowd was entranced. Nearly everyone knew that Kyo always lost to Yuki, but something had definitely changed. No matter what Yuki tried, he couldn't touch Kyo. Even Akito looked surprised.

Yuki fell to the ground, defeated and exhausted. Astonished silence reined, then applause, loud enough to reach the heavens echoed throughout the grounds.

Kyo could hardly believe it. He'd finally done it. He'd finally beaten Yuki. He looked down at his longtime rival and held out a hand. When he took it Kyo said. "Now, we're even."

"Kyo," Yuki began, but the bony hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Now, Yuki, you mustn't spoil it" Akito said, silkily. "Well done, Kyo." She smiled as the clapping faded. "You have won not only your freedom, but that of every cat after you. The far house will be destroyed and steps will be taken so the cat has a place in the Zodiac."

Kyo didn't trust that serene smile. More out of tradition than respect, he bowed to Akito.

Akito turned to Yuki. "I am very disappointed in you. I thought she meant more to you than that. But then… perhaps you are angry because she did not choose you? Did you want revenge for you love spurned?" Akito snickered.

Yuki dropped to his knees in front of Akito. "Please, Akito. Don't do this."

Akito looked down at him, a frown on her face. "Aren't you being selfish, Yuki? You know you will only hurt her. A weakling like you couldn't possibly protect her from the curse."

Kyo nudged Yuki's shoulder. "Get up." When he stayed where he was, Kyo shoved him. "I said get up, Yuki. Damned if I let you beg for something he isn't going to give."

"He'll have Honda-san's memories suppressed." He said, bleakly, staring at the floor.

Suddenly, she was there beside them. "Yuki-kun, are you alright?"

He looked up at her. "Honda-san…" Dread had taken all moisture from his throat.

She took his hands and pulled him up. Akito slapped her hand away from him. "Keep your filthy hands off! Do not touch my juunishi! Don't you ever touch them again!"

Tohru regarded her for a moment before saying. "They are people, Akito-san, not things. They belong to themselves, not you. Never you."

"You are an outsider. You will never understand."

"I understand more than you think. If not for this curse what would bind them to you? Nothing. You haven't let there be anything. You have believed that, because you are the head of the family that they are to love you. You do not want the curse to be lifted because you know they'll leave you. The bond is growing weaker, soon the curse will be gone and all you can think of is blaming them for it." Tohru stepped toward her. "There is good in you, Akito-san. I've seen it. If you'd only—"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Akito took Tohru by the throat and raised her off the ground. "Let me help you find silence."

Kyo and Yuki were on her in a heartbeat. When Akito released her, she gasped for air and massaged her neck. Akito pushed Yuki and Kyo away from her.

"You should have left while you had the chance." She said, coldly. "Hatori!" She barked. "Erase this girl's memories. All of them."

As Hatori walked toward them, Kyo and Yuki stepped into his path. "You can't do this, Hatori."

"We won't let you." Momiji appeared beside them. Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Haru, and Rin circled Tohru protectively.

"Return to your seats." Akito growled at them. "Her memory or her life. You decide."

"She was right, wasn't she?" Rin tilted her head at Akito, not bothering to hide her scorn. "You are afraid that we would escape you as soon as the curse is lifted, as soon as the bond is broken. You are terrified."

"You blame Tohru because she loves us." Momiji said. "You want to punish her because we'll do anything to protect her."

"We won't let you do it." Haru said, calmly.

Akito's eyes blazed fury. "You think you can stop me?" She laughed, harshly. "No matter what lengths you go to, if I want that monstrosity gone, she will be disposed of. If not today, then tomorrow or the next day. She will spend the rest of her life in fear. The free spirit will fade leaving a hollow shell. Do you condemn her to that fate, or will you allow her to escape this?" Akito smirked. She knew she had them.

Tohru spoke up, her voice resonating. "Alright, that's enough." She stepped past them. "As much as I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, it isn't necessary. I've known for a long time that this day would come." She said, over her shoulder. "I would hate to forget all of you, but if I had to choose between my memories and your well being, I'd have to."

"How noble," Akito sneered. To the juunishi "I want you to watch. Watch as Hatori strips her of her memories. This is your punishment for loving her and her punishment for getting in my way."

Hatori covered her face with his hand. "It will be over soon." He said, tonelessly.

"Hatori-san, will it hurt?"

Hatori smiled a little. "No, you shouldn't feel a thing."

Tohru closed her eyes. A moment later she was hurled into darkness.

Akito nodded when the young girl collapsed. "Very good, Hatori. I am pleased that I still have your loyalty and obedience. Unlike some."

Kyo couldn't hold himself back anymore. He ran over to Tohru and held her, tears of despair and anger rolling down his face.

Akito came over and tilted her head at them. "It looks as if you've killed her Hatori. Pity, I thought monsters weren't as hideous dead as they were alive."

Hatori's brows furrowed in confusion.

Panic set in when Kyo realized she wasn't breathing. "Hatori, why isn't she breathing?" He demanded.

"Do what you like with her." Aktio said, callously. "She is no longer a threat, but should any of you try to help her remember…" She let that hang in the air, their imaginations would do the rest.

"Heartless bitch." Rin muttered, bitterly.

"The ambulance is on the way, Hatori." Momiji said. "We'll take care of Tohru."

They were all grateful for Momiji unwavering hope and determination.

Kazuma placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Tohru-kun is strong. We must have faith in her spirit's ability to fight. She will live and she will remember us."

Kyo said nothing, just held her. He wouldn't let the medics take her when they came, so they rode in the ambulance with him still holding her.

(-)(-)(-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

By the time they had gotten her to the hospital, Tohru was breathing again. They put her in ICU. She was stabilized, but had not yet come into consciousness.

Hatori could not stop blaming himself. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. She had died. For a few minutes her heart had stopped beating. That had never happened before. He checked her vitals. _No change. _ He had put himself in charge of her care. He owed her that at least. He was going over her chart when a soft glow illuminated the room. He went to close the window when he realized that it was coming from Tohru. He stared. She had lit up like that the last time she was sick. Something had tugged at his mind then, as it did now. Something about seeing another such glow…

He ran out of there and nearly collided with Rin. He barely stopped to apologize before he was down the hall.

Rin looked in on Tohru, alarmed. Nothing seemed amiss. She scowled down at the younger girl. "Didn't I tell you this would happen? Didn't I warn you to stay away? Dammit! Why'd you do it?" The tears infuriated her, but not as much as Tohru's foolishness. "You knew about the curse. You've seen the cat's true form. And you stayed! Why the hell did you stay? What did you hope to accomplish? Did you think you could save us? That you could make a difference? It would have been better if you'd just given up and gone home. You idiot!" Rin was on her knees now, openly sobbing at Tohru's bedside. She felt a hand reach out to touch her cheek.

"Please don't cry." Tohru said, weakly.

Rin straightened and wiped furiously at the tears on her face.

"Is that what you were waiting for?" She demanded. "For me to humiliate myself before finally waking up?"

"Um…I-I'm sorry."

Rin glared at the other girl. Tohru stared back with blank confusion. Then she remembered. _Her memories had been suppressed. _

Rin turned abruptly. She paused when Tohru grabbed her wrist. "Wait, please. Do I…Do I know you?" Tohru peered up at Rin. "I do. Don't I?"

"I…I…" Rin clenched her fists. She looked back at her. She saw recognition in those eyes. _Impossible. She isn't supposed to recognize me. _"You need your rest." She said curtly, pulling away. She had taken three steps when she heard her say haltingly. "Izusu-san." Rin froze.

"That's your name. Isn't it?" Tohru got up, her hospital gown rustling as she crossed the room. "What has happened to me, Izusu-san? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Your memories have been suppressed. " Rin replied, tonelessly.

"Why? Did I cause someone trouble?"

"You did nothing wrong. You just…made friends with the wrong people." _What am I going to do? I want you to remember, but I'd hate it if you got hurt again._ "Don't worry about it. Your memories will come back in time." That was a lie. Rin knew that when Hatori suppressed someone's memories, they stayed that way. But Tohru recognized her.

Surely that made her different. Rin firmly banked down on the sliver hope. There was no use in hoping for anything, now. Tohru would never remember them.

(-)(-)(-)

Shigure watched was Yuki and Kyo silently packed up their belongings. Yuki was going to live above the flower shop across from Ayame's shop and Kyo was going to live with Shishou. They wouldn't say as much, but he knew it was painful for them to stay.

"I take it you two aren't going to visit Tohru."

"There's no point." Yuki said. "She wouldn't know us."

"We'd probably freak her out." Kyo murmured.

"That isn't true." Haru said coming up the stairs.

"What do you know?" Kyo snapped, without heat.

"Rin was there when she woke up." Haru said, calmly. "Not only did she see recognition in her eyes, but she knew her name."

They stared at him in disbelief.

"That's not possible," Shigure said, at last. "When Hatori suppresses someone's memories there's no undoing it. He's careful about these things."

"Kisa says it's because she loves us. Memories will come and go, but when you love someone you never really stop." Haru shrugged. "Anyway, you should go see her."

"_If my memories are erased please, will you still be my friend?"_ She had asked. That was all she ever really asked of him, Yuki thought, to be her friend.

"I want to see her." Yuki said. "Akito forbade it, but I don't care. I want to see her."

"Good," Haru glanced expectantly at Kyo.

"I'll pass thanks." Kyo went back to his packing.

Shigure made a sound of disapproval. "Kyo, I thought you cared about Tohru. Are you, perhaps, seeing someone else?"

Kyo would not let Shigure bait him, not today. "It's for the best," he muttered.

"You aren't even going to fight for her are you? Stupid cat." Yuki, having held it in for too long, exploded. "You didn't leave her side at all the way to the hospital, and now you won't even go see her? I knew you were useless, but I didn't think you were worthless. Why haven't you been there for her?"

"Because I don't want Akito to kill her!" Kyo slammed the box to the ground. "You guys just don't get it! Neither of you! I love that girl, and I promised I'd look out for her. If that means staying away from her then­­­-" He growled in frustration. "Do you know what it was like?" He demanded, his eyes bloodshot from anger and lack of sleep. "Do you know what was like watching the person you want to be with, die in your arms? I won't go through that again. I can't." His voice shook, shaming him. He sank to the floor. "She was fine before she got mixed up with us, she'll be alright."

"And what if she remembers everything?" Haru asked. "How can you just shut her out of your life once she knows?" Haru stepped into Kyo's room and said gently. "I know you want to see her. Take the back way, after hours. I used to visit Rin that way all the time. Think about it."

Kyo made a noncommittal sound. _If she was already asleep…what harm would it do?_

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo gazed at the sleeping Tohru. _She's so beautiful_, he thought, not for the first time. It was late, far past visiting hours, but he couldn't stay away. He knelt in front of her, memorizing the relaxed lines of her face. "All I ever wanted was to be near you. I know I don't have the right…that I don't deserve anything more… but if I could just be near you, I'd feel…blessed." He took her hand, noting how small and soft it was. "I missed you so much when you were away. There were times when I thought that you were just a dream, a figment of my imagination, then I'd step into your room and your scent would fill my head. It'd be like you were right there." He swallowed the painful knot in his throat. "I

can't help but feel you're hiding something from us. From me. You've told us about your curse, but there's something else isn't there? Something terrible­—"

Tohru began to glow. He'd seen that same bright light the last time she was sick. It nearly blinded him, now. A figure rose out of Tohru. The figure had her face, but that's where the similarities seemed to end. The colorless darkened eyes were particularly haunting.

"_Hello, little cat_." The voice was distant, almost hallow.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Kyo stared with a mixture of horror and anger. "You…You're the one who has possessed Tohru. Let her go! Let her go, right now!"

"_It is her destiny. As it was yours to be the cat, it is hers to be guardian._" It said, calmly.

"_And I have not possessed her. I have never met a more selfless soul. She could have destroyed me, as I would have destroyed her, but she willingly let me stay. She wishes to save you, all of you. She wishes your freedom."_

"She wants to break the curse," Kyo said, bleakly. "That's why she left."

"_Yes and no_." The voice gentled. "_Every guardian was doomed to fall in love. Honda-san fell in love with you far before I came to her. No amount of distance could weaken that. That's why she gave you her heart. It was her way of letting go. You should let go too. The curse must be broken, and you will not interfere. Even if it means her life_."

"You're telling me to do nothing while Tohru dies?" The spirit nodded.

"Like hell." Kyo snarled.

"_It isn't in your power to deny destiny_."

"Screw destiny." He snapped. "I would move heaven and hell to protect her."

The guardian sighed. "_You are as willful as ever, little cat. Perhaps she can make you understand_."

As the spirit shimmered away, the bright light dimmed.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. "K-Kyo-kun?"

He blinked as she sat up. "Do you…do you remember?"

She turned her hand under his so their finger laced. "There are some things a heart can never forget, and I remember everything."

He pulled her to him. "I won't watch you die. I can't. Surely, destiny wouldn't be so cruel."

Tohru looked into his eyes. Eyes wild with pain. She leaned up and touched her lips on his. The kiss was soothing, promising ease to his near-broken soul. Soothing and oh-so-sweet. A taste he'd secretly craved for, for the simple reason that it was her.

She broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll always love you, Kyo-kun. Just like your mother will always love you, the way my mother will always love me. As long as you remember that, you'll never really be alone." She smiled, soft and wistful. "If I die tomorrow, I don't want you to forget how very much I love you, Kyo-kun."

He didn't know what to say to that. He spent the rest of the night holding her, half wishing that the sun wouldn't rise on another day.

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki met Hiro on his way to the hospital. He raised his brow at the colorful array of orchids he had in his arms.

"Kisa doesn't like how dull her room is." He mumbled, flushing.

"Considerate of you." Yuki said. _She got to you too, didn't she?_

They could here the music from the lobby. Someone was playing the violin. It seemed to be coming from Tohru's floor. The tune was vaguely familiar to Yuki's ears.

"Is that "When You Wish Upon A Star"?" Yuki wondered.

"Who would be playing that in a hospital?" They get to Tohru's room. "Of course."

Hiro muttered, spotting his blond cousin.

Tohru clapped, delighted. "Oh, Momiji! That was wonderful. Thank you so much. You have gotten so talented."

The boy bowed, gallantly. "Anything for you, Tohru."

"Someday you can play for your family."

Yuki saw his eyes dim a little. "Maybe."

"Oh, Yuki-kun. Hiro-chan." Tohru noticed them standing at the door. "Please. Come in."

Hiro set the orchids by the window, with the others he had brought.

"How are you feeling, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Much better. I get released tomorrow." She smiled at Hiro. "Thank you again for the flowers, Hiro-chan. I'm sure Kisa-kun appreciates the gesture."

He flushed and nodded, curtly. "I didn't know you played the violin." He said to Momiji.

Momiji smiled. "Eight years." He said proudly.

"There are many things we don't know about each other." Yuki commented, a little sadly.

"It's never too late to learn. " Tohru piped, cheerfully.

"We'll have a big welcome home party for you, Tohru." Momiji's eyes lit up inspired. "I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind and I'll invite the whole family. We'll have so much fun."

"Stupid rabbit, have you forgotten already?" Hiro demanded.

The atmosphere turned tense, Akito forbade them to associate with her.

"Shigure came to see me the other day," Tohru said, gently. "He offered to let me stay until I find my own place. I bought our old apartment, so I'll move in when the renovations are done. It's not far off Sohma property."

Yuki smiled wistfully. _Just like the first time…_

"Okay, then we'll have it at school." Momiji went on, undeterred. "It'll be Tohru Day!"

"Oh, no. We couldn't do that," Tohru panicked. "I can't ask you to go through so much trouble, and it's not like I haven't ever been sick before."

"Will you ever stop deciding things on your own?" Hiro had a feeling that that would never change.

"Maybe just a small family dinner," Yuki suggested. "at home."

Tohru smiled, calmed. "I'd like that."

(-)(-)(-)

Tohru laid her head on her pillow, with a sigh. _It feels so good to be home_. She remembered the look on Kyo's face when he saw her, and giggled, blushing. He had held her hand beneath the table all through dinner. When Momiji caught him he still didn't let go. She sighed, and snuggled under the covers. _Soon_.

(-)(-)(-)

Shigure woke groggily as the phone rang shrilly at his table. He looked at his clock. _3 A.M. _He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said, sleepily.

"Shigure."

"Haa-san? What are you doing up this time of night?"

"It's important, Shigure. It's about Tohru-kun. Do you remember how she glowed the last time she was sick?"

"Mm-hmm…" Shigure yawned. "You said it w as a trick of the light or something."

"It wasn't. The last time I saw a glow like that it was because another spirit had descended the soul of a baby."

Shigure's eyes flew open. "Isn't that dangerous? I've always thought two souls couldn't share the same body? Not without serious harm. What happened to the baby?"

"It's Haru. He survived because he's able to switch his dark side off and on."

"And what does this have to do with Tohru?"

"She doesn't have the same control as Haru. The nurses say she has woken up in the middle of the night, several times, screaming in agonizing pain. I'm afraid the extra spirit inside her will shatter the confines of her body and kill her."

"Why hasn't she said anything?" When Hatori said nothing, Shigure swallowed a trickle of fear. "What is it, Hatori?"

"I think she means to break the curse."

Suddenly a bolt of pain shot at Shigure, ripping at his insides and subsiding as quickly as it came. He heard Hatori gasp. "You, too?"

"What _was_ that?"

Shigure's whole body seized up in trepidation. _Tohru…_

(-)(-)(-)

Kyo woke in the middle of the night on a gasp of pain. _What the hell?_ He rubbed his hand over his heart. He made his way downstairs. Yuki came down a little later. "You, too?"

Yuki nodded. "I thought I had a heart attack for a second."

They both simultaneously looked out the window. It was twilight. Bad luck to go outside now. Almost in a trance, they left the house. As if an invisible force had pulled them, they found themselves _inside_. Kyo blinked. _The main house?_ Kyo and Yuki weren't the only ones there. Shigure, Hatori, rest of the juunishi stood in front of the house.

A bright light shone on the highest roof. They stared up at it, mesmerized.

_That's Tohru, _Kyo thought, panicked. _Why can't I move?_

"_You will not interfere," the spirit had said._

_No!_

"_It isn't in your power to deny destiny." _

_Tohru!_

"_Don't forget how very much I love you, Kyo-kun."_ It was a vow that was engraved into his soul. Kyo stopped struggling. Destiny. He had to let her go.

Tohru looked up at the sky and held out her arms. They could see something visibly change in Tohru. She smiled down at them. "_Hello, my friends_." The distant, hollow voice boomed around them. "_Please forgive my long absence_."

The cat within Kyo purred. He could hear the animals within the others call out to the guardian, as well.

The guardian held out her hand to them. "_Come. It is time to go home_."

Kyo felt something pull out of the very depths of his soul. At first he couldn't breath, the same twinge he had felt earlier returned. Then it was gone. As if a heavy burden had been lifted, he felt a lightness so strong he fell to his knees. That's when he saw it. An orange cat. It blinked at him, cocked its head insolently, and then ascended up to the guardian. A dog and rat were already there.

The last thing he saw before he fainted was a small child, running toward her. _God…_

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki awoke to the sound of hysterical sobbing. "No! No! No! Why did she do it? She shouldn't have been able to! The promise!" It was Akito. _His voice is different¸_ Yuki thought, rubbing his eyes. _It sounds more…feminine._ He bolted up, remembering the night before. "Ah, Master Yuki." A maid said. "Not too quickly, you may still be hurt."

Yuki looked around the big banquet hall. Everyone was here, and in pretty much in the same shape. _They must have brought us in_. He was suddenly aware of the odd clarity in his soul. "T-The curse. It's broken."

"It was Tohru," Haru said, "she did it."

"She risked ultimately destroying herself for it." Hatori informed them.

A raucous caught their attention. "Where the hell did you put her?" An angry voice demanded.

"Master, Kyo. You have not fully healed from your ordeal. You should be resting with the others." The nervous voice of a servant said.

"Dammit! Tell me where she is or I'll go find her myself!"

"Calm yourself, Kyo-kun. She's all right. We've put her to bed. She's sleeping." That was a voice Yuki hadn't heard in a long time. _Ren_. He looked over at Akito to see how he would react. He knew that Akito hated his mother. Akito was still sobbing, clinging desperately to Shigure. Shigure actually looked happier than Yuki had ever seen him.

"Let me see her." Kyo said, in a calmer voice. "Please."

"Ashuri-san, please take Kyo-kun to her." Ren nodded to the maid.

Ashuri brought him to a room not far from the banquet hall. "I ask that you try not to upset her. She has done a great thing for the family. I doubt even she realizes how much we are in her debt." She bowed to him and walked away.

Apart from the dark smudges beneath her eyes, Tohru looked none the worse for wear, but Kyo drank in the sight of her. "You are an idiot." He told her. "You knew from the start that you could end up dead because of this and you go and do it anyway." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you? There's no hope for it." He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "No hope for either of us. I love you, Tohru."

She smiled and opened her eyes. "And I love you, Kyo-kun."

He made a sound of protest when she got out of bed. "Hey, is it okay for you to be getting up? Aren't you…" He trailed off when she put her arms around him.

"Kyo-kun." She murmured. "My Kyo-kun."

She loved him. She gave him so much, but what did he have to offer her? "I don't understand you. You could have the world if you really wanted—"

"But I do," she interrupted, smiling up at him. "I want the world we could create together." She nestled firmly into his arms and sighed with contentment. "I'm so happy. Thank you for loving me, Kyo-kun."

Their lovely moment was soon shattered. "Here they are!" Momiji yelled from the door.

Reluctantly, Kyo let her go so the others could all inadequately thank her.

"Where's Shigure?" Momiji asked.

"He's with Akito. Since Shigure will be moving in here, they're arranging the paperwork so Honda-san gets his house." Yuki told him.

Tohru froze in the act of hugging Kisa. _Here it comes,_ everyone thought, but she surprised them. She smiled. As tears of happiness rained down her face she smiled, her soft, loving smile. "Thank you. Thank you everyone. I really am very lucky to have such a wonderful family."

_No, Tohru, we are the ones who are lucky to have you…_

(-)(-)(-)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kyo came home from the dojo exhausted. As soon as he stepped inside his ears were assaulted by a flurry of noise. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" He demanded.

Two nearly identical voices called out to him.

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

"Kyoko's gone psycho again!" They said in unison.

His lips twitched as he sized up the situation. Their three-year-old daughter had decided to tie up her brothers with shoe laces and color their faces with Tohru's make-up. The girl in question sat quietly on the couch sucking on her orange hair, trying to look completely innocent.

"Young lady," He swallowed a chuckle and managed to look stern. "What did Mommy say about playing with her make-up and ruining your new shoe laces?"

Her eyes widened, she lowered her lashes. "Sorry, Daddy." His heart still warmed every time she called him that.

Then he raised a brow at his sons. "Well? What did you do to annoy your sister?" They shared a look.

"Nothing." They said, simultaneously. They frowned at each other. Kyoko made a face, but said nothing. She wasn't a tattle.

"Kisho? Masa? Would you like me to ask your mother to deal with this?"

They winced. Kyo grinned to himself. Tohru was still sweet and kind to everyone, but she knew how to discipline their children.

"We hid her doll." Masa confessed.

"And we forgot where." Kisho said, defeated.

"Alright." He untied them. "You aren't allowed to wash that off until you find it."

They stared at him in horror. "What if we hid it outside?" The shock in his voice made his sister smile.

"Tough." Kyo said, unsympathetic. "Let this be a lesson to you two. Don't take what doesn't belong to you."

They slumped and trudge out of the room. Kyoko threw her arms around him.

He smiled. "And you, little girl, will clean this up before Mommy gets home." He gestured to the smudges of her little revenge all over the flower. She nodded and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. He loved all his children, but he particularly doted on his daughter.

An hour or so later Tohru got home. "Kyo-kun, why are our sons running up and down the neighborhood with several shades of blue and red on their faces?" He laughed and scooped her into his arms.

"The wrath of a three-year-old." He nuzzled her neck.

"Really, I suppose then her shoe laces are—" Kyo's lips descended on hers, cutting her off. She soon forgot what she was about to say.

When he pulled back he watched her eyes. It always fascinated him how the hues of her brown eyes changed from dazed passion to recovered control. "Hi." He grinned at her.

She stepped out of his arms and headed for the kitchen. "I got a call from Yuki-kun today."

"Yeah? How does the rat like backpacking through Europe?"

"Kyo-kun…" She said, reproachfully.

"It's a nickname," He reminded her. "He still calls me a stupid cat, sometimes."

"He tells me he met up with Momiji-kun. He was playing at a concert in Italy."

"The kid's gone far in the past few years." The pride in his voice was strong. "And I've got news for you. Haru finally got the nerve to pop the question."

"Really?" Tohru's eyes lit up in delight. "Rin's going to be so happy. After she set up her art studio that was all she was really waiting for."

"Maybe if they work at it they'll be as happy as we are." Their eyes met from across the room, they didn't look away even as the kitchen door slammed open.

"We finally found it." Masa announced. "Now can we…"

"Aww, man they're doing it again." The disgust in Kisho's voice was evident.

"Come on, Kisho. Let's give Kyoko back her doll and try to get this gunk off."

They ran off, gagging and giggling.

Tohru smiled when Kyo pulled her into his arms and nibbled at her neck. "Did you ever dream we could be this happy?"

"Yes." He turned her to face him and drank deeply from her mouth. "Every minute I was with you, I dreamt of this."

He looked up as someone cleared their throat. "Kyoko?"

"Dinner?" She questioned.

"Ah, I'm sorry, darling. I'll get to it right away." She gently, pushed Kyo away, shooting him a slight glare for distracting her. He winked.

(-)(-)(-)

Later that night, Kyo and Tohru snuggled on the roof. No matter how old they would grow, the roof was always theirs.

The curse was broken, and they finally had the freedom to follow their own paths. And they lived happily ever after…

(-)(-)(-)

THE END


End file.
